1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a data recording apparatus and method using three dimensional (3D) optical memory and an authentication apparatus and method using 3D optical memory and, more particularly, to a data recording apparatus and method using 3D) optical memory and an authentication apparatus and method using 3D optical memory, which record storage data on 3D optical memory, restore the recorded storage data, and perform authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As user demands for authentication are increased recently, authentication methods, such as graphic authentication and fingerprint authentication, are being widely used.
In general, memory that is used to store graphics and fingerprints in order to perform graphic authentication and fingerprint authentication is two dimensional (2D) memory. The 2D memory is problematic in that additional data recording needs to be performed whenever authentication data is updated. Furthermore, the 2D memory is problematic in that the time it takes to perform authentication increases because the time it takes to compare storage data with authentication data increases in proportion to an increase in the amount of the storage data.
Accordingly, authentication through the rapid comparison of storage data with authentication data is a very important factor in data recording and authentication technology using memory.
International Publication No. WO 99/57719 relates to an apparatus and method for recording data on a holographic recording medium and reading data from the holographic recording medium and a holographic data memory system, and introduces technology for performing high-precision storage and restoration using 2D optical memory.
Data recording technology using such conventional memory, however, still has the inherent problem of 2D memory that requires additional data recording whenever authentication data is updated in the case where the data recording technology is applied to authentication technology, and does not disclose or suggest a configuration using 3D optical memory.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for new data recording and authentication technology using 3D optical memory, which enables more high-precision recording by recording different storage data in a multiplex manner in such a way as to change information about the waveforms, wavelengths and phases of light used upon recording, information about the rotation of an excitation light source, and recording coordinates within 3D optical memory in various ways, enables more rapid recording and restoration by recording and restoring storage data through parallel processing in different recording directions, and solves a problem in which additional data recording is required each time by using restoration data that is a combination of already recorded storage data in data recording and authentication using memory.